


Stockings and Stilettos

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Something Old, Something New [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should we keep perfecting the opening act?” she asked.  “I'm having a lot of fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings and Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> This is all deselfleur’s fault. She mentioned Alan Dale playing Emily’s lover after a short discussion on the need for her character to date for God’s sake. And a story was born. I don’t know how to thank her.

“You're trying to get me drunk.” Emily took the third glass of wine.

“Not true. Why would I do that?”

“I'm easy when I'm drunk.”

“Again, not true. You’re hard when you're drunk.”

“ _You're_ hard when you're drunk.” She countered smiling. “That is no easy feat with most men.”

“I meant difficult.” He smiled too.

“I didn’t.”

“You're being quite flirty.” He sat down on the couch with her.

“It’s a side effect of tipsiness.”

“It’s your third glass. You can't possibly be tipsy yet.”

“I had two at the restaurant.” Emily replied. “This will have to be my last.”

“I hope because we stop drinking it doesn’t mean that the night’s over.”

“I've had a great time.” Emily leaned back, crossed her leg, and sipped her Riesling. “I need to get out more.”

“Your job keeps you busy…my job keeps me away.”

“Well we’re together tonight.”

“And I plan to make the most of it.”

He watched her bite her lip and wanted to pounce on her. Stephen Thorne had more tact than that…he hoped. But she was a damn beautiful woman; if time had done anything it only enhanced that. Usually as men got older the women they admired got younger.

With the age Stephen was pushing that might get him in a lot of trouble. But Emily Prentiss was all woman, had been since she was barely one. He was sure being with her again would be like riding a bike. Stephen couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips when he thought about riding.

“Penny for your thoughts.” She said.

“I don’t want to be slapped.”

“Yes you do.” Emily smiled.

Stephen slid over on the overpriced couch, his arm around her. Emily smiled when his lips teased her neck and then her collarbone. She’d worn the dress for a reason; it had been a big hit tonight. She usually preferred to cover up more but Stephen brought out something in her.

They probably weren't good for each other long term but this was just a layover, so to speak. Emily was supposed to be living again right? What made a woman more alive then butterflies in her belly and a tingle between her thighs? She was sure something did but tonight this was perfectly alright.

“Should we keep perfecting the opening act?” she asked. “I'm having a lot of fun.”

“I know something even more fun.” He took her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles. After that he kissed her wrist. Then he placed her palm on his erection.

She gave it a rub and then a gentle squeeze. Emily knew how Stephen wanted it…men rarely changed. For some of them that was a good thing. She leaned closer, biting his earlobe.

“You want it?” she asked.

“Mmm,” his hips thrust up as she stroked him in his expensive Kenneth Cole slacks. She had magic hands. She had magic everything. “I want you, and this couch doesn’t have enough space.”

Emily stood up from the couch. Stephen almost whimpered from the loss of contact. She stood in front of him and lifted the dress over her head. He was almost sorry to see it go; the woman looked amazing in red.

Still, she looked better in a black strapless teddy and thigh highs. He didn't have to tell her to leave the shoes. Emily was a profiler; she had him read from the word go. Stephen didn’t want to think he was so easy but most men were. At least they were when it came to this.

She didn’t need to speak; she just turned and walked to the bedroom. After a deep breath and finishing his bourbon, Stephen got up and followed. He loved the way she laid across the bed. A part of him wanted her so damn much, for more than just the night.

But Emily Prentiss was like a butterfly. She was beautiful, intoxicating, admired by so many, but always flew away. If he tried to hold on too tight he would surely crush her wings. But for just a few hours, even a day if he was lucky, he could admire her beauty and feel high from her presence.

Emily got up on her knees and smiled. What did he want tonight, she thought as she looked into his eyes. Did he want the dirty whore or the innocent princess or the sweet, giggly thing? He probably didn’t even know himself.

“C'mon, big daddy, why are you all the way over there?”

“You're gonna kill me one of these days.” Stephen laughed and came closer to the bed. “You are so fuckin sexy. You’re my sexy, sexy thing”

“C'mere.” She called to him with her finger.

Nothing could’ve stopped him from climbing on that bed. A call from the President of the United States, and it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility, couldn’t keep him from her. In her arms, Stephen inhaled her scent. Her perfume, her hairspray, the wine she drank, her lust…it all combined into something quintessentially Emily.

He needed to smell more of her skin and stripped her of the teddy. It was pretty, lacy, and completely unnecessary. Then his suit jacket hit the floor on top of it. That was followed by his tie, dress shirt, and the shoes he kicked off to the sound of her sexy laughter.

He turned her around, pressing his erection into her back. Groaning when Emily thrust against him, his hand began to slowly work between her thighs. Stephen had never been a quickie man. There was a time and place for everything, yes that was true, but that time wasn’t tonight. Tonight he wanted to touch. He wanted to taste, see, hear, and smell. He wanted to pass out from exhaustion, wake, and do it all over again.

She whimpered at his touch. She put her hand over his and worked them both together until she was almost where she wanted to be. Then she let him do his thing as she tweaked her nipple. It was a little ripple of an orgasm; just the beginning of what was to come.

Emily held up her hands, braced herself on the wall above the bed. She knew he wanted to take her from behind and she didn’t mind one bit. Stephen’s sex faces were legendary but she could wait to see them. Back shots were a specialty of his…every man had one.

“You make me crazy.” he growled, pulling his hard cock and stroking a few times for good measure.

“Teach me a lesson.” She replied, gasping as she took him in.

He wanted to say something else but there were more important things to focus on. Stephen loved the sound of skin slapping on skin. He loved the way her moans built up, from barely audible to healthy and strong. He loved to reach for her full breast with one hand while the other held her hip. Then he moved to her hair, a little tug and she made just the noise he wanted her to.

“Fuck me! Oh God, fuck me Stephen! Don’t stop, mmm, yeah!”

To this day he was never quite sure if she enjoyed it or enjoyed putting on a show. With any other woman in the universe he would demand to know. With Emily, he felt lucky to be there in the first place. If it was a show it was always a damn good one so who the hell was he to complain.

Everyone was getting what they wanted. He’d wanted this since they ran into each other again at that dinner party. He’d barely been able to concentrate on food and schmoozing that night; he wanted her so much. And now he had her.

She listened to the sound of his heavy breathing as he fucked her. He’d always been good, not her personal best but close. He knew how to work every damn thing he had…it was the overachiever in him. That was something they shared. It was never boring with Stephen.

If she wanted something a little different he would do it to make her happy. So she indulged him in his need to take her from behind. There was the other way too but Emily wasn’t sure if she would go there tonight. It would depend on what was in it for her. Of course this was pretty good so another one like this and she might be changing her mind.

“Oh yeah; you are soooo good. Goddammit, goddamn Emily, oh my God.”

He was close. These weren't the good old days and he couldn’t go for an hour anymore. But Stephen reached for her pulsing clit because she was damn sure gonna be with him when he came. He did his best to have his strokes match his thrusts as the frenzy built inside him. Oh God, she was so hot, so sexy, so tight, so good lord of mercy.

“Emily!”

He came first and they fell over on the bed. But he wasn’t done yet and still deep inside her, Stephen stroked her to a sweet climax that left a pleasantly tipsy smile on Emily’s face. He knew to stay put for a little while. She liked, at least with him, to experience the aftershocks together.

And as he was pulling away, Emily was getting up and off the bed. Confusion colored the haze of his euphoria but Stephen let her do her thing as he floated down from the clouds. She left the room, light on her feet and was gone for maybe ten minutes. When she came back, naked except for stockings and stilettos, Emily was smoking a clove and sipping her wine.

“I need a picture of that.” he said.

“Maybe if I was 22 and stupid.” She replied. Sitting on the side of the bed, she ran her fingers through his silver hair like he was a good little boy.

“You still feel so good. How do you do that?”

“Luck.”

“I think it’s my luck tonight, Emily.” He leaned to kiss the small of her back, liking the way she shivered. Stephen wanted her back in the bed. He wanted to give her his undivided attention. It really had been too damn long. “Come back to me.”

With one last puff of her clove, she dropped it in the wine glass. Then she climbed back into his arms. His passionate kisses excited her. It wasn’t real, it was only a night or two, but Emily wanted to make the most of it.

“When I'm with you I never want to leave.” He whispered against her lips.

“Everybody has to leave eventually.”

“So we make the most of the time we have together?”

“I'm trying to do that…you're too busy talking.”

“Come away with me.”

“I'm trying to Stephen.” Emily laughed.

“I mean away, anywhere; just the two of us.”

“You finish what you started Mister and I might think about it.”

She didn’t want to think about it because it hurt. Emily wanted a happily ever after. She deserved it after all the shit she’d been through. She deserved to be happy. Her version of happiness surely wasn’t what she saw growing up. But thinking about all of that right now was not in her best interest.

She needed to be in the moment, feeling, responding, and enjoying. The rest could wait…she was sure it would be there when the haze lifted. Or maybe it was the haze talking and neither one of them would want to go there in the morning light. Emily didn’t quite know where there was but going there probably wouldn’t be a good idea. Here and now was just fine.

***


End file.
